Memories and Reality
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is a response to a challenge on Yahoo Snickers Fan Fic Sara wakes up with Amnesia after being kidnapped by the Miniature Killer possible spoilers for end of season


Memories and Reality 

All the characters belong to CBS blah blah blah……

This is a response to a challenge on Yahoo Snickers Fan Fic Sara wakes up with Amnesia after being kidnapped by the Miniature Killer possible spoilers

She awoke with a startle, this was not her home, this was not San Francisco. Slowly things came into view. Sitting on a chair beside her bed was a man, he was kinda handsome. He had short black hair and he looked worried as he slept. Why would this man be here? Though in a strange way she felt drawn to him.

All of sudden she recognized the smell this was a hospital why was she in a hospital.

The last thing she could remember was… hmm she was not sure.

Suddenly he awoke out of the dream as he thought he heard her stir. He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful honey brown eyes staring at him.

"Hey there sunshine." He was on his shift for staying with Sara. The entire team had been taking shifts every 4 hours they changed. He had just got off his double and refused to let anyone else take his shift, he had to be there when, if she awoke.

He could see a look of confusion in her face. He sat up and called her name. "Sara?"

That name it sounded familiar however was he talking to her?

He then got up and pressed the button for the nurse. When he raised up to push the button he saw her cower and move away in fright.

He lent forward and the only thought was he was going to hit her, after all daddy had hit her many times. Usually her big brother was there to protect her, but instead this man was there, she just knew he would not hurt her.

"Where am I and who are you?" She finally said in a scared child like voice.

"Sara, it is me, Nick, …"

Just as Nick was starting to tell her where she was a nurse came in and interrupted him. "Mr. Stokes I have called the doctor, and I need to talk to Sara alone."

"Hi Sara my name is Jessie, do you know what today is?"

"I think it is Thurday."

"What is the month, day and year?"

"May 12, 1984"

"Do you know where you are at or why you are here?"

"I uhhh, ummm, well I think a hospital, is my brother here?"

"No, I am sorry he is not. Would you like something to drink or some jello?"

"A glass of orange juice would be ok, thanks."

"Sara, I just want you to know you are in the hospital, you had an accident, the doctor will come talk to you later. You are ok though, your safe here."

The nurse left the room and grabbed an aide that was walking by and asked her to get Sara some orange juice and instructed her not to give her not to give her the date and if she asked any questions tell her that Jessie would come back and answer them.

Nick stopped the nurse. "Why are you doing that? What is wrong with Sara?"

"I am sorry I can not discuss her care with you, you will have to talk to her doctor. However I would wait to go into to see her let the doctor talk to her first."

Nick knew all about the crazy HIPPA privacy act and that it was difficult to get any information on a patient without being next of kin. However the lab was the only family Sara had. Nick grabbed his cell and called Grissom and let him know she was awake.

Within 30 minutes Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Grissom arrived.

Dr. Paila walked into Sara room with Jessie. Dr. Paila was a 50 year old women who specialized in trauma victims with head injuries. She had been updated by Jessie's of Sara's difference in the date.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Sara asked in her child like voice.

"I am Dr. Paila can Jessie and I can in?"

"Sure"

"Sara, I would like to talk to you about what you rember happening, is that ok?"

"I guess I have no choice do I?"

Sara was sitting up in the hospital bed her arms around her legs and bracing herself.

"I remember hearing them fighting, and there was a strange smell, and then I…. I just can not remember…. I, … where is my brother, Josh? He said he would not let anything bad happen he promised?"

"Sara, do you know how old you are?"

"I am 10 and Josh is 16. why?"

Dr. Paila took a different view that most of her colleagues and instead of slowly introducing things she laid it on the line with her patients.

"Sara today is June 12, 2007 and you are 32 years old. You were kidnapped, drugged, and involved in a car accident where you hit your head and were in a coma for the past two weeks. You work for the Las Vegas Police department as a criminalist. Does this mean anything to you?"

Sara sat there frozen, slowly a few things came to her, iron, the smell was iron. Her apartment, she walked in and it smelled like bleach then it all went black, and then she could smell iron, and when she opened her eyes she could see cast off. Sara grabbed her head the memories were not making since, and they were causing her great pain.

"No, please make them stop"

"Sara, I know it is hard, however you need to remember." Dr. Paila was trying to sound sincere, however she never had the best bedside manor.

"Sara several of your co workers are here can I tell them what is going on?"

Sara nodded and kept crying, she was terrified, she knew she was a 32 year old women however, why could she not recall being kidnapped and the car wreck or her job or her life? She felt so lonely. Sara just hugged herself tighter and tried to block out the memories of the iron smell and bleach.

Dr. Paila went out to the group of CSI's in the waiting room. She asked them to come to the private family conference room so they could discuss Sara. They all followed her into the room.

"I am Sara's neurologist, Dr. Paila. I was informed by her nurse that Sara had a time difference, I just interviewed her and Sara does now realize that the year is 2007 she does not remember being kidnapped or her life. I believe she is suffering from traumatic amnesia. This most usually clears up in a few days. I would recommend that only one person at a time go see her, and talk about your friendship and let her try to remember. It may not take much or it may take a very long time. She could also have some permanent memory loss, however it is hard to say. Do you have any questions?"

"What does Sara remember?" Gil asked

"She did think she was 10 years old and the it was May 1984, when I told her it was June 2007 she did say she knew she was 32 however she did not remember anything other than the smell of iron and bleach." Dr Paila stated.

"I would like to go talk to her first if you do not mind." Grissom stated to everyone

They all knew Grissom cared for Sara however they had recently agreed that they did not want to jeopardize there jobs and separated.

Grissom walked into Sara's room she was sitting on the bed, and looked so alone and frightened.

Sara looked up and saw him. "Where is Nick?" The words came out so quick she had not even realized she asked for him. "I want Nick, please can you go find him." Grissom could not believe what he heard, however he knew sometimes with amnesia the memories and real desires of a person would come foreword.

"Sara, do you know who I am?"

She knew he looked familiar however she could not recall who he was.

"Please, I need Nick, please find him."

Grissom's heart broke however he always could see a spark in both Sara and Nick when they were together.

"I will go get him" Grissom left and went down the hall.

"Nick you are being requested." Nick nearly tipped his chair over, and immediately went to Sara's room.

"Sara, I heard you wanted me? Nick gently touched Sara's hair that was covering her face as she was sitting on the bed still with her arms around her legs.

"Nick" Sara grabbed him into a hug and them memories came flooding back.

She could remember meeting Nick the first time, the banter and friendship, the going to movies, out to breakfast, his watching her, her watching him, his touch, that he likes lace not leather, there long talks when they had to drive to the desert for a crime scene. Then all of sudden she recalls the smell of bleach, she had been cleaning her kit and Natalie came up to her and made a comment about the bleach and suddenly it went black.

"Nick, it was Natalie, she… I was cleaning my kit in the lab and I remember her talking to me and everything went black. I remember waking up another time and calling your name, she said I should have thought about you before I went after Gil, and that I needed to realize who really loved me. Then I remember hearing a loud noise and then nothing, then I remember hearing you telling me to hang on, and not to leave and you would never let me go, and that you loved me."

Nick was amazed she had remembered hearing what he said. She was seriously injured when he found her thrown from the truck she had been in. She had landed 100 feet from the truck and they were all amazed she was still alive at all. She was bloodied, scrapped and had a major gash on her forehead, however not one single broken bone, the doctors said it was a miracle. Natalie was not so lucky she was killed on impact, though it did save lots of money on a trial. However she left a lot of unanswered questions.

"Sara, I really meant that, I will never leave you and I do Love you."

"Nick, I may not remember everything but I do know and feel in my heart that this is right, and I love you also. I can not explain this… its just that I feel safe with you, and I just know this is right. Does this make since to you?"

Nick just smiled and hugged her a little tighter. "Yeah sunshine, it makes since, I am just sorry it took something like this to bring out these feelings"


End file.
